1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayered ceramic capacitor, a multilayered ceramic electronic component, includes internal electrodes formed between a plurality of dielectric layers.
As electronic products are miniaturized and multi-functionalized, demand for the miniaturization and an increase in the capacitance of a chip type multilayered capacitor embedded in the electronic products has increased.
In order to miniaturize the multilayered ceramic capacitor and increase the capacitance thereof, a method of reducing a thickness of a dielectric layer interposed between the internal electrodes in a ceramic body or increasing the amount of multilayered internal electrodes is used.
With the use of this method of miniaturizing the multilayered ceramic capacitor and increasing the capacitance thereof, formation density of the internal electrodes is increased in an active region occupied by the internal electrodes in the multilayered ceramic capacitor.
When the formation density of the internal electrodes in the active region is increased, internal defects such as cracking may be caused at an interface between the dielectric layer and the internal electrode layer after only a small change in internal stress, caused by an operation such as the cutting or sintering of a ceramic green sheet.
In a case in which internal defects such as cracking is generated at the interface between the dielectric layer and the internal electrode layer, desired characteristics such as capacitance securing may not be obtained and reliability of the multilayered ceramic electronic component, such as the multilayered ceramic capacitor, may be deteriorated.